Skywalker Saga: Book 2: Part 1
by JeanDream
Summary: The second book in a trilogy-chronicles the life of Mareana Skywalker on Endorisa


Explanation:

I started writing these stories when I was 16 years old, about 5 years ago. This was, of course, before the prequels came out, before I knew anything about them. It is basically a retelling of events, adding in another character. I had originally started this retelling at Star Wars: A New Hope, but my old computer ate my file. So I started where I had left off, summarizing what I had already written. I also realize that the timing of some of the events is off, but I don't feel like fixing it, so please put up with it. (from Book 1)

I think these stories are a little odd, but I was a teenager at the time, so it's somewhat understandable. Here is the first part of the second book in the trilogy. I am posting this book in three installments because it is very large. Please tell me any opinions you have in reviews or through emailing me at jean_mn@yahoo.com.

****

Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga

A New Beginning

Book 2: The Trials and Tribulations of Mareana Skywalker

By JeanDream

Part 1:

Mareana Kenobi Skywalker gazed out at the luscious landscape of Endorisa, her refuge planet. The grasses gleamed with evening dew, and delicate relana birds swooped down to dine on tiny insects. A tame trallor deer fawn, its bright violet spots a stark contrast on its white coat, frolicked in the meadow. A little girl with hair the color of gossamer and bright, piercing blue eyes, danced among the blossoming pinks of churarta flowers. She radiated with the Force, and it was rightly so. For she was the daughter of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and son of Anakin Skywalker.

Mareana backed away from the window and descended the long staircase to the ground level. In the kitchen, April Yartwey, Mareana's friend and servant, prepared a delicious smelling feast. Mareana ducked in and sampled some gourmet Alderaanian oysters. Each succulent shell was worth 2000 credits, being that Alderaan no longer existed as a world. Mareana smiled with enthusiasm.

"These are great," she called to her friend. "Keep up the good cooking, April!"

The blue-haired woman simply smiled at Mareana and continued her work. She knew what this day meant to Mareana. The Jedi woman had been planning this reception dinner for weeks. It was the day that her husband, Luke Skywalker, was to return after eight months of defending and giving aid to the fledgling New Republic.

Mareana ducked outside where R-3KT, their female protocol droid watched over the ever playful Lilia. "Kaytee" looked quite similar to the droid Threepio, except for more feminine detailing and a blue-metallic exterior. She now attempted to wipe a clump of dirt off the little girl's jumpsuit. 

"Sit still, Mistress Lilia," the prissy female voice ordered. "You are getting too dirty. I must wipe the dirt off of your clothes."

"Its okay," Mareana shouted to them, running across the field, her own golden hair flapping in the breeze. Her light lavender dress flew behind her in the wind. She reached them, not even panting.

"Lilia is only two and a half years old," Mareana replied patiently. "She's expected to get dirty sometimes." She scooped the little girl into her arms.

"But Mistress Mareana," the droid protested, "uncleanliness is not part of my programming."

"Tell you what," Mareana smiled, amused. "I'll take Lilia in and wash her up and you can go help April in the kitchen."

"Mistress April doesn't like having me in the kitchen, Mistress Mareana."

"Well, today she does," Mareana said, her patience starting to wear a little thin. A thought suddenly occured to her. "Luke is bringing Artoo-Detoo home with him. You wouldn't want Artoo to bring stories of your incompetence back to Threepio." Mareana took advantage of the long lasting rivalry that existed between the two protocol droids.

"Well, in that case," Kaytee huffed, marching back to the house stiffly. "I will attempt to assist Mistress April."

Mareana smiled and followed Kaytee across the field with Lilia squirming in her arms. The droid could sure be infuriating, but Mareana was fond of her anyhow, they all were. 

Mareana stepped inside the cottage. She sensed a presence standing in the shadows. With Jedi enhanced vision, she observed Luke Skywalker standing silently handsome, a solitary red rose in his hand.

Lilia jumped out of her mother's arms and ran to his outstretched arms. She hugged her father hard, being careful not to crush the rose. She knew that it was a present for her mother.

Kaytee, her romance programming kicking in, lured Lilia off into the living room with a delicious looking candy. Mareana and Luke were alone.

Tears glistened in Mareana's eyes. It had been so long since she had seen him. For a moment, she just gazed at him. He hadn't changed one bit. Luke still wore the black tunic outfit he seemed so fond of. His eyes sparkled the same blue as Lilia's. His dark-blond hair was tousled.

Luke took a step toward his wife and extended the rose. "I brought you a rose."

Mareana laughed and accepted it. She studied it for a moment, felt its own impact on the Force. A few salty tears dripped onto it.

She looked into Luke's face. She brushed against his soul with hers. The Force bound their hearts and souls together. He took her hand and pulled her to him.

"This is for all the lonely nights, and the days that I left you," he whispered. His lips met hers with a passion as the formerly estranged couple embraced.

Mareana took in what it felt to be with him. To feel his body pressed to hers. She could smell his scent, a woodsy clean aroma that delighted her nostrils. Mareana twirled his feathery hair with her fingers. She drunk in every detail to store it away for when she was without him again.

Finally, the lovers parted. All of a sudden, Mareana felt shy, like a schoolgirl. She blushed and took Luke's hand.

"I want to show you something," she said softly. Mareana led him outside.

"What is it?" Luke asked, his eyes conveying the boyish curiousness he had possessed years ago. 

"Just wait and see," Mareana said mysteriously. She started off on a trail that led into the woods surrounding the outskirts of the town.

The path twisted and wove past ancient trees and burbling brooks. Finally they reached their destination.

Mareana's breath caught in her throat, as it always did when she came to this place. It seemed to have the same impact on Luke as well.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed. "Its Ben!"

The statue of a man holding an ignited lightsaber into the air, loomed before them. Its bronze alloy gleamed in the sunlight.

"A younger version of him, yes," Mareana mused, thoughtfully. "I discovered this one day while I was hiking." 

She walked around the figure slowly, her fingers tracing around the smooth surface. "It rather fascinated me-still does, in fact." she paused for a moment, gazing up into the statue's face. 

"I feel as if the Force led me here, to find my father like this," Mareana's voice ran with emotion. "I need to find out more about my past."

Luke came up beside her. "Well, this is a start. I don't know why this statue of Obi-Wan is here, but I'll bet that this was your mother's homeworld, at least in one point of her life."

Mareana sighed. "My mother. I still know hardly anything about her. A fleeting memory seems to indicate that she was not a strong Jedi, but I can't be certain." The woman's eyes clouded. "I do not even know where I come from, Luke! Am I a true Jedi?" Her voice portrayed the confusion and frustration she had begun to feel in the last few weeks.

"You are a Jedi," he said soothingly. "Understanding will come slowly in time and as you grow stronger."

Mareana smiled wryly. "I can always count on you to make me feel better, Luke."

"Not all the time." Luke's eyes clouded. He remembered the spell in his youth when he had been so shallow as to not realize Mareana's needs and problems. She had carried their child even on Hoth, and when she had tried to tell him, he had waved her away, thinking only of his own childish ambitions.

Mareana could sense his thoughts. "There was no way you could have known, Luke," she said softly, taking his hand. "That was all in the past, anyhow."

Luke smiled at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Mareana suspected that her husband would never forgive himself for the mistake he had made.

"Come on, let's get back," she urged Luke. "Dinner will be ready soon."

The couple strolled back to the house in silence, reveling in the nearness of a destiny untold.

The next day, Luke sat with Lilia in the living room, playing a simple children's game. Mareana stood in the doorway quietly, tenderly watching her family. Lilia adored her father, it was clear. Mareana ached for the little girl, knowing that Luke would always have to be flying off somewhere, saving a planet or a person. Leaving his family for his duty.

She stepped into the kitchen, where April busied herself with the preparation of a late breakfast. The woman's blue hair was pulled back in a long braid and was laced with colorful ribbons. Mareana marveled at the beauty of her friend. The Lithans, a humanoid species, were known for their abstract beauty and color, but Mareana thought that April bypassed the usual prettiness of a Lithan. Her slender, womanly form was swathed in beautiful violet robes, that matched her eyes exactly.

Mareana herself, who had been an unofficial queen of the Empire and had once been the unwilling object of the Grand Moff Tarkin's affections, felt plain next to her friend. For a moment, Mareana remembered Tarkin's eyes lighting up with a cold fire, the first time he ever saw her. It was known that he gave only the most exquisite women the time of day, and Mareana had been disgusted by his not so obvious come-ons and flirtations. 

The time she had first met him, when Vader had visited the first Death Star, he had asked Lord Vader to leave her with him there, most likely (Mareana thought) to become his lover. One of them anyway. Mareana had known of his handful of choice females that he toyed with. She had had no intention of becoming one of his "harem". Thankfully, Vader had possessed the sense to keep her in his service, and not to leave her with Tarkin. She had suspected that Lord Vader felt the same way about Tarkin that she did, just that he chosen to hide his feelings.

Mareana shook her head to clear away the unpleasant memories. She hated dwelling in the past and she found herself doing it more and more so, lately. She looked up to notice April gazing at her with a concerned expression upon her face. 

"Are you allright, Mareana," April asked. 

"Yes," Mareana uttered quietly. "I'm fine, thanks. Let me help you with the food."

"Well, as a matter of fact," the woman began, "we are out of Rhetland flour and sachar spice, I need to be baking some more bread. . ."

"Let me go to the market and get them, April," Mareana offered generously. "You can take a break while I'm gone."

"Oh, thank-you Mareana, but-"

"I'll be fine," Mareana replied, pulling on her black hooded cape. "I'll be gone for only a few minutes."

Mareana left the house and proceeded into the commercial section of the Majestic City, which happened to be the capitol of Endorisa. She quickly found a bustling open-air market on a street corner. The scene looked innocent enough, but Mareana could sense danger lurking nearby. Her fingertips brushed the lightsaber that hung by her side. She would have to be cautious.

Promptly, she set about her task, attempting to find a good ration of flour and the fine spices which they required. 

Mareana searched through rows of spices, but none of them quite appealed to her. As she continued her hunt, Mareana failed to notice a man with two Gamorrean guards behind him, walk up beside her.

"Hello," the man said softly to her.

Mareana jumped, she had been concentrating so hard on her task that she had failed to observe the changing state of her surroundings. Calming herself with a Jedi ritual, she took time to study the stranger standing beside her.

He was of medium height, with dark brown hair and a chiseled, handsome face. His eyes were a deep blue and he was dressed in a very expensive-looking suit and cape. Mareana couldn't help but be suspicious of his brash attractiveness.

"I'm sorry, my dear, if I frightened you," the man offered, amusement filtering into his confident voice. A strong hand reached up and threw back Mareana's hood. His face seemed to brighten.

"How beautiful you are!" he exclaimed roguishly.

"How arrogant and rude you are," Mareana sneered. "Who are you, and what's the deal with these two thugs." She gestured to the rough looking bodyguards.

"I am known as Sanab," he replied calmly, "Prince Sanab, high prince of Endorisa." He looked at her, as if expecting her to faint or to bow down at his knees.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" Mareana bit back, irritated by his forthright manner.

"I don't know, but I would like to find out what does impress you, Miss. . ." Sanab brushed his fingers against her cheek.

Mareana jerked away. "Nothing you can do would impress me. And my name is Mareana. Now you can address me respectfully by my name."

"Mareana," the word rolled of his tongue like honey. "It is strange that I have not noticed a beautiful young maiden as yourself at one of my balls."

"It is because I am not a maiden, and would never set foot near a petty ball, your worship. It just so happens that I'm happily married," she suddenly grew tired of arguing mindlessly with this fool. Mareana grabbed some spices and flour and slipped the market keeper a few silver credits.

"Where are you going, Mareana," Sanab called after her, as she strode quickly down the street. He rushed to catch up with her.

"Home, where I can get away from your cowardly ranting," she replied smoothly.

"You and your husband should drop in sometime. I'd like to meet the man who married the most attractive woman in the universe."

"Don't hold your breath," Mareana muttered and left him behind, as she continued at a rapid pace down a side street. Her golden hair streamed behind her like ribbons until she pulled the hood over her head.

When she reached home, she was glad to see Lilia and Luke already eating lunch. Luke rose when he saw her.

"Is something wrong?" he sensed the unease in her and his eyes became troubled.

"We can talk later," she said lowly, and settled into her chair.

"How's your lunch, sweetheart?" Mareana turned to her daughter. 

The rest of the morning was consumed with a cloud of false cheerfulness hanging over them.

Sanab reclined in his chambers, relaxing as four gorgeous women played instruments and danced before him. The females were some of the most lovely of the galaxy, and Sanab could have any one of them for his wife. But the one woman that he lusted after was the beautiful Mareana, whom he had met in the marketplace that morning.

The man was charmed by her astonishingly exquisite looks and spirited nature. When he had first caught a glimpse of her ethereal face, Sanab had been awestruck by its brilliance.

The dancing girls swirled beside him, desperately trying to gain his attentions and favor. Suddenly irritated, Sanab waved them away.

"Please, no more dancing," he said coldly, "leave me alone."

The girls left quickly, not wanting to be the brunt of Sanab's hot temper.

A smile curved his lips when he imagined the young Mareana dancing before him, succumbing to his every whim and desire. He could see her caressing him, kissing him. . .

Sanab stood abruptly, clapping his hands loudly to summon his guards. Two officers marched up to him.

"Comb the Majestic City for a woman called Mareana," Sanab ordered. "Get the Gamorrean guards who attended me this morning to help you. When you find her, do nothing. Just bring to me the coordinates of her location."

"Yes sir," the guards said simultaneously and left to complete their mission.

Sanab smiled to himself. Husband or no husband, he would have Mareana. She was the most special and unique woman he had never met. There was something almost magical about her. Yes, she would be his wife. The Royal Prince of Endorisa could settle for nothing less, now could he?

Mareana lay next to Luke in their bed that night, feeling cut off and isolated from him. For some reason, she was reluctant to tell him of her encounter in the marketplace. She somehow felt that it was her problem, and that she should deal with it herself. Mareana hated feeling that way, and not being able to share everything with the person she loved the most in the universe.

She could sense the tension in the air. It made her want to cry. It was only Luke's second night back home, and already they were silently quarreling. 

Mareana rose from the bed and wrapped a fluffy robe around her slender body. Tiptoeing through the house, she made her way to the cabinet where she kept the Kenobi family star, which had simply materialized before her one day while she was in the service of the Emperor. Mareana now knew that her father had been with her, and still was. Even now, the star glowed in Mareana's hand. It would only light up in the palms of the descendants of Kenobi. 

Feeling a force pulling her, she left the house on barefoot and made her way to the old statue in the thick of the forest. Night sounds called out to her, and seemed to push her faster through the woods.

Reaching the statue, Mareana panted only a little from the exertion. Still awed by the power of the image, she stared at it with rapturous eyes.

"Striking, isn't it, little one," a deep, kindly voice came from the shadows.

Mareana turned to see a ghostly figure swathed in a blue light approach her. The man was old, with a white beard and wearing a brown, Jedi robe. His eyes held a haunted look, like they had seen endless tragedies and triumphs.

"Father," Mareana heard her voice whisper. "You are my father, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Of course," the man's voice was amused, "who else would I be?"

She rushed up to him, wanting to hug him, knowing that it was impossible. Her eyes shone with tears. She hadn't seen him for over two decades, yet she still recognized him.

"I have so many questions, Father," Mareana exclaimed. "I need to learn so much."

"Patience, dear one," the old man settled onto an old log. Mareana sat beside him.

"Why is this statue here?" Mareana asked, feeling like all her queries would burst from her at once. "What is its importance to my destiny?"

"This monument," Obi-Wan began, "was built out of love from your mother. She once lived here, was a very influential person, if I remember correctly."

"What was her name?" Mareana asked softly. "It must be something lovely. I can remember her being kind and being very beautiful."

"Her name was Rianna, and she looked alot like you, in fact," Mareana's father continued, a sad note creeping into his voice. "She dealt with so many hardships in her lifetime."

"What hardships?" Mareana asked curiously.

"No more questions for now," Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled. "You will learn everything you need to know in time and as you grow stronger in the Force."

"That's what Luke said," Mareana replied wryly.

"Listen to Luke," the old man advised her. "He will help you, he may be the only one who can."

Mareana nodded, her green eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She felt as if she wanted to cry forever. "You didn't come here to just answer my questions," she sensed.

"No I did not," he admitted solemnly. "I am here to warn you. There is danger on this world, darkness which you must face. You will not be able to hide from it, like you hide your child from evil."

"Sanab," Mareana mused thoughtfully. "Is he this 'darkness' of which you speak?"

"I am not allowed to say anymore," Obi-Wan said.

"Sanab is harmless," Mareana laughed. "He's just an obnoxious, arrogant prince. I can deal with him easily."

Her father just looked at her sadly. "Trust your feelings, daughter. Do not give in to your anger, do not shut yourself away from Luke Skywalker. If you do, it will be your end."

Mareana gazed at Obi-Wan Kenobi sorrowfully. "I will try, Father."

The old man's whisper found its way into Mareana's heart as he disappeared. "Do or do not. There is no try. . ."

The woman slumped to the ground, feeling a fear returning to her from just a few years before. She could feel the evil coming back, and she fought it as hard as she could. The darkness beckoned to her, and frightened her with its power. Tears stung her eyes.

"No, I will not turn!" her voice cracked with emotion. Her body shook with sobs.

Suddenly, strong arms enveloped her and held her. Luke's soothing voice whispered into her ear, comforting her aching spirit. 

Dimly, she felt herself being carried away by gentle, loving arms. Mareana soon felt her body being lowered into their bed, and Luke's loving kisses dancing upon her. She allowed herself to float away into his caring embrace. 

Mareana heard herself tell him of the evil that lurked on the planet, that she suspected Sanab. She told him that she had seen her father, and that he had warned her of these things.

"Mareana," Luke whispered softly to her. "I will never leave you. Even when I am far away, I will be near to you in the Force. Obi-Wan is right. You need me. . . and I need you. Nothing will ever change that."

Through the night, Mareana reflected on those words. Sometimes, she felt sad to hear Luke be so serious. The woman recalled Luke's boyishness, and recklessness with a wistful fondness. Other times, she wanted nothing else but his steady wisdom.

Even through the love that the couple shared throughout the night, two new bright lights appeared in the Force. Lights so small, that their impact could not be felt upon the grand scheme of things, but radiance nonetheless. They would not go unnoticed for long.

The next morning, Mareana paused at the doorway to Lilia's room. The little girl was sound asleep, curled up with an array of stuffed creatures. Mareana tiptoed in and silently opened the silky curtains. For a few moments, she gazed out at the landscape. It still enraptured her every time she saw it. Being raised on spaceships or in the great metropolis on Coruscant, she wasn't used to the lush greenery of Endorisa. For a moment, she gazed into the forest where the secret statue of Obi-Wan Kenobi was hidden. For an instant, Mareana thought she saw a person, a man, staring back at her. A moment later, the vision disappeared. She couldn't even be sure she really saw it. Roaming within the Force, Mareana detected a figure fleeing out the other side of the woods. 

It was a man. His sense was furtive and secretive. She could not find anything more about him without risking the use of the dark side. 

He could just be a trespasser, some kind of hunter worried about being fined for out of season poaching. Mareana watched the forest thoughtfully.

"Mommy," a sleepy voice suddenly called. "What are you doing?"

"I just came in to get you up, honey," Mareana forced false cheer into her voice. The young mother scooped the blond haired girl into her arms. "You can't sleep all day, you know."

Lilia simply looked at her mother. "What's wrong?" The girl was extremely Force sensitive for her age.

"Nothing, dear," Mareana answered with a small smile. She dressed her daughter and herded her downstairs for breakfast.

Mareana entered the breakfast room behind Lilia, expecting to find Luke there. The room was, however, empty except for a few bowls of steaming morning food waiting on the table.

Lilia took a seat at the table and started blowing on her cereal. "Where's Daddy?"

Mareana looked at Lilia distractedly. "I don't know. He should be back soon though."

She entered the kitchen. Maybe April knew. The woman was loading some dirty dishes onto an automatic washer. Kaytee hovered at her side, looking anxious for a job to do.

"Have you seen Luke, April?" Mareana asked casually.

"Why no, Mareana," the woman replied. "In fact, I haven't seen him all morning."

"Excuse me, Mistress Mareana," Kaytee spoke up in her prissy voice, "my scanners indicated Master Luke departing the house at 8:08 A.M., local time. I believe he was heading toward the inner parts of the Majestic City."

Mareana nodded. "Thank you, Kaytee." She distractedly ran her fingers through her long golden hair. "I wonder what this means," she mused to herself. "He should have told me . . ."

She walked outside and sat down on the cool morning grass. Glancing at the trees, she checked for the mysterious stranger. When she saw no one, Mareana stretched out with the Force. There was nobody there.

The woman picked a piece of grass and studied it, thoughtfully. What was Luke doing? Why hadn't he told her? she wondered. 

The Force called to her. It repeated her name over and over... over and over... 

Wait a minute! The Force's voice sounded uncannily like Luke's!

Pulling herself out of a Force-trance, she looked up to see Luke standing above her.

"Mareana," he said softly, his voice seemed to purr her name. "I can not stay."

Mareana looked at him sadly. "I know."

Luke nodded. He communicated his love for her through the Force as well as by his eyes, which were now brimming with barely controlled tears.

Mareana's spirit swam with his and embraced silently. It was a closeness no non-Jedi could feel to their loved one. A closeness without end.

"The Republic, in trouble again?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Luke replied. "I must go to them."

"You will have to say good-bye to Lilia," Mareana said, feeling pain that was all too familiar to her. Pain that she had learned to control in time. She pulled herself up, and faced him. She was only a few inches shorter than him, and could easily look into his sky-blue eyes.

"It will be hard for her."

"It is for all of us," she whispered. Luke wrapped his arms around Mareana. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate this part of your visit, Luke."

Luke looked down at her woefully. He suddenly realized that all he ever did was simply "visit" his family. They were like a retreat to him, a vacation. He didn't think of Endorisa as his home. He had no home.

"Its all right, Luke," Mareana's voice soothed him. She could feel his regret. "I understand."

"Do you?" Luke's voice became husky with emotion. "I don't even understand myself, how I can keep on doing this to you."

"It cannot be helped, my love," Mareana stepped back to look into his eyes. "Your life is to your duty as a Jedi Knight, as it should be."

"But you're a Jedi Knight as well, Mareana. You're also the mother of my child, my wife. I have a duty to you too!"

"Yes, and you fulfill that duty every time I see you," Mareana smiled tearfully. "Now, we must go to the house and have lunch before you leave." 

Luke left later in the afternoon. Lilia cried for some time, despite Mareana's comforting words. Kaytee was sad to see Artoo go, she had enjoyed the presence of another intelligent droid. 

Now, in the evening, Mareana reflected on Luke's stay. For little more than a week had he been home. Mareana knew that it would probably be months before she saw him again.

A few tears sprang to her eyes and threatened to turn into a flood. Mareana ran through the Jedi calming technique hurriedly. A Jedi was calm, showed no emotion.

And for the first time in her life, Mareana's person was numb of real emotion. She didn't express any feeling, as she stared out the window. But deep within a private corner of her being, she wept without end.

Sanab stood out on his private balcony, observing the Majestic City of Endorisa. Smugly, he thought about how the humans had pushed the native majestic dynasty out of power so many centuries ago.

Endorisa, being first occupied and settled by an intelligent race of Ewoks, had been ruled by the aliens as well. Slowly, through time, the Ewok race had evolved into a more humanlike species called the Emans. The original Ewok settlers had grown taller and had developed humanlike faces and bodies over the millenia. The only "Ewok" characteristics left were the different colored, and striped hair, and a long streak of colored fur down their backs. Sanab estimated that the race would disappear entirely in little more than 200 years due to the intermarriages between humans and Emans.

Sanab himself had a little Eman blood in him, but it was such a small amount that it didn't really matter. He admitted to himself that he was a little bit prejudiced against them, as his shadowy dealings with the Empire allowed him to be.

Sanab's mind shifted to a more enjoyable topic, his mysterious Mareana. She would rule the entire planet at his side one day, willingly, he hoped. Never before had a mere woman enraptured him like this. 

An aide suddenly rushed up to the prince, interrupting his fantasies.

"Your highness," the timid messenger bowed his head, "The woman's consort has departed Endorisa. It seems that he will not return for some time. Do you wish for us to enact your plot?"

Sanab's eyes sparkled. "Yes," he hissed eagerly. "Do it tonight, quietly."

"Do you not wish to join us, my master?" the aide asked.

"Ah, yes," Sanab replied evilly. "That will be good."

The messenger's eyes suddenly lit up as if remembering something. "What about the child?"

"The child," Sanab mused thoughtfully. "The child. . . We'll bring the child too. I don't think the woman would leave her behind. Now, leave me."

The aide hurried away from his evil master.


End file.
